


【布卡西】不是所有站在街边的都是从业人员

by 971544945



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945
Relationships: Gianluigi Buffon/Iker Casillas
Kudos: 2





	【布卡西】不是所有站在街边的都是从业人员

卡西承认是有酒精作祟的成分，不然他也不会这么不经考虑就答应了同伴的大冒险要求。  
鬼知道为什么他们这次选择毕业狂欢的地方旁边会是红灯区，好吧他承认自己当时也同意了这个不一样的聚会的想法。

一直处在兴奋中的小伙子们在酒过三巡后，便想出了真心话大冒险的游戏，虽然看起来老套了点，但是玩起来其中的刺激感确是新鲜的，就比如会有人想出让输了的人去搭讪站在街边的某个从业者的办法，而这个不幸输了的人又恰巧是卡西，一直乖的不得了的今天来体验生活的好学生。  
不知道为什么，卡西的目标只有一个高高大大的男人（当然他的同伴也是考虑过的，比起过于开放的女性男性更容易解释）。男人的身形从远处看已经足够优秀了，目测就已经超过一米九了。卡西走近了些，更是发现男人的特别，他并不像别人那样穿着暴露而是穿了一件昵制风衣，头发也一丝不苟，灯光下有些深沉的眸忽明忽暗，点起一支烟抽起来的动作却透着一股优雅来。  
这样一个男人，更像是上层人物啊。卡西不禁腹诽起来。  
有时候不得不说卡西直觉准的可怕，当然这都是后话了。  
“先生你...是有什么困难么”卡西站在男人有一阵时间了，在男人看过来的眼神中更是不知道该说些什么，想了想还是没有直白地说明来意。

这可真是出乎意料。布冯的第一反应。  
无独有偶的，布冯也是跟着生意伙伴来到附近的，谈妥一切的男人们奉行了饱暖思淫欲的原则来到这条街，布冯看着红的刺眼粉的淫靡的灯光突然就再挪不动一步了，不是说他清心寡欲，但他确实是厌恶极这般的纸醉沉迷的地方，比起为了金钱而表现的盛情，他更喜欢两情相悦的露水之交。  
男人们勾肩搭背地向里走去，没人注意到已经落后很远的布冯，布冯于是站在路口思考着，也许有什么得体的理由让他先行一步。  
烟雾中冒出一个少年，就像小女孩划着火柴之后的幻象，布冯勾了勾嘴角，为自己不合时宜的幻想。但是那少年确实是生的清秀极了，布冯又吸了一口烟，烟圈缓缓上升。  
然后那少年说话了。  
嗯哼？  
布冯并没有说话，他只是眯细了眼睛，看着少年困窘的表情更甚一层，又看着暧昧的光线照在少年脸上，立刻就明白了少年误会了些什么。  
但是布冯突然不想解释了，跟这样一个美人共度一夜也不是什么坏事不是么。只是...  
“你...成年了么”布冯呼出一口烟气，单两指夹烟的样子竟也透出些风情来。“你要知道，未成年有些事是不能做的，kid”  
“你太看不起人了！我已经大学毕业了！”卡西没想到对方第一句竟然是质疑他的年龄，像被惹怒的猫一样炸了毛，至少在布冯眼里是这样。  
“那么，我有什么可以为您服务的么，先生”布冯还是有些惊讶，对方竟然只比他小了三四岁，只不过长相太过具有欺骗性，同时他心里的一丝丝负罪感随之烟消云散了，既然大家都是成年人。  
“我...”卡西愣住了，他只答应了搭讪，酒精冲头的他当时真没想这么多，明眼人都知道接下来该发生什么了，一丝夜风吹过，让他清醒了不少，他不禁暗骂一声，这个时候跟人家解释只是个玩笑太过恶劣了吧，他耽误的时间可是补不回来的，毕竟夜晚只有这么短暂的几小时。  
“我该怎么称呼你，还是...先生?”布冯把价值不菲的打火机递了出去，然而少年显然并看不出来什么，只是呆呆接过“介意我借个火么”  
“伊戈尔，伊戈尔卡西利亚斯”卡西虽然疑惑，还是对准按钮按了下去，点燃了男人重新掏出的烟，看到男人停顿了一下。“怎么了？”  
“没什么，只是你就这样告诉我真名了么，当然这我的直觉，也许不是你的名字？”  
“不是啊，真的是名字”卡西有些着急，看样子下一秒都能拿出学生证来了。  
“吉安路易吉•布冯，如果你相信的话”  
“我相信你”  
布冯听后轻笑了一声，眉头也舒展开来。“那么，伊戈尔，我们接下来去哪里”  
“呃”卡西知道已经到了不得不解释的地步了，可他无论如何开不了口，看着布冯的眼睛他就能感觉自己在不停的陷落，他竟真的想跟着男人离开了。  
“放心，看在你告诉我名字的份上，我不要别的补偿怎么样”布冯伸出手来，像是即将要成交一桩生意那样。“哦，对了，你可以叫我Gigi”  
“可是...”卡西像是受了蛊惑一般想要伸出手，然后这个时候他的手机像是疯了一样尖叫起来，卡西终于想起来自己忘了些什么，他的同学应该是看完了全程。

“卡西我错了，你快回来！或者我们去救你回来”“你站着别动，我们这就下去”“都怪你，想的什么馊主意！”电话那边一片骚乱，还伴着酒瓶子倒地的声音，混乱到卡西不得不把手机拿远一点。事到如今他一点不想怪这群损友了。  
“听着，我没事，Gigi是个好人，今晚我也不回去了”  
“什么！等等卡西你在说什么...喂”

“你可真大胆，伊戈尔”布冯又笑了，再次伸出手。  
“你是好人对么，Gigi你的眼睛不会说谎”这次卡西选择握上了眼前人的手。“好吧，其实我也不知道为什么，就当我被你迷住了吧”  
“我的荣幸”

卡西跟着布冯来到的酒店有些过于豪华了，可男人游刃有余的样子又让他不知道要不要提醒，稀里糊涂间已经跟着布冯来到了一个不是很普通的单间。  
他该不会搞错了什么吧，卡西又看到布冯十分自在地把衣服稳稳挂在衣柜里，露出的衬衫也是十分精良的样子，可布冯转回身对他邀请的意味又十分的明显，对着他勾起的笑容暧昧极了。  
“介意我先用一下浴室么，这样会让你觉得浴室不会太冷”布冯自己拿起一件浴衣，又递来一件小一点的给卡西。“你可以先换一下衣服”  
好周到...  
卡西懵懵懂懂目送布冯进了浴室，对着手里的浴衣耳朵却不合时宜地发起烫来，深吸一口气，这没什么大不了的。  
布冯带着潮气的吻落到了卡西的发顶，被推进浴室的卡西才从发呆状态回过神来，余光看到的在没有好好穿的浴衣间露出的身体又让他脸色红了一层，布冯几乎是在肆无忌惮地散发着自己的男性魅力。  
整个沐浴的过程卡西都维持着心不在焉，终于做好准备的时候已经不知道过了多久，他从浴室的门边探出头，却没想到直直对上了布冯不知道为什么含着笑意的眼睛。  
“我以为你要睡在里面了”布冯拍拍他旁边的位置，放下刚刚一直在看的手机。  
“抱歉，抱歉”卡西一点点挪了过去，被等不及的布冯抱了个满怀。  
“你的样子会让我觉得你是第一次的”布冯从浴衣间探入一只手，本以为还会遇到障碍，却直接抚上了少年滑腻的臀。“嗯哼..看来不是”  
“是...是第一次又怎样”卡西咬住布冯的肩膀，大有笑话他就咬住不放的劲头。  
“那就是我的荣幸了”布冯慢慢放倒卡西，让他舒舒服服枕着柔软的被子“真可爱”  
布冯在想着刚刚手之所及的触感，向他摊开的少年的白皙躯体果然没有让他失望，不会显得瘦弱，每一个线条都生的恰到好处。  
“别！”布冯看着卡西的同时卡西也在坦荡地看布冯的身体，视线所及无一不透出健壮的气息来，紧实的肌肉赏心悦目，然后就是...然后他眼睁睁看着布冯俯下身来，竟然直接含上了他的分身。  
布冯细细地，一点点品尝着口里的物什，这是他之前绝对不会做的，但是今天他想如此做的想法过于强烈，少年的分身还带着甜甜的沐浴露的香味，已经因为情欲微微挺立，带着些热度。  
“唔，为...什么”卡西还沉迷在强烈的快感里，手臂搭在额头恍惚着，即将到来的快感却硬生生地中断，这让他确实有些不满，无法发泄的快感只能化成生理泪水不住的流。  
“让我给你更多的快乐”布冯也有些忍不住了，抬起卡西的腿，卡西也配合着抱住，一副后门大开的样子，布冯只在紧紧闭着的菊门匆匆留下一吻，就迫不及待地伸入两指润滑起来，润滑剂选了少年大概会喜欢的青苹果味，急躁间液体的微凉还是让卡西小小的惊叫了一声，但是他更加期待接下来的事情。  
“Gigi，你太...唔不....”虽然刚刚已经见识到了布冯的大小，但是亲身体会还是过于有冲击性了，胀痛在一瞬间就袭了上来，甚至让他有眼前一黑的感觉，更不要说还能发出一句完整的话了。  
“伊戈尔...忍一下...伊戈尔你真的太好了”布冯就快要被包裹他分身的紧致感逼的发疯，嘴里也已经不知道念叨些什么，只想着拉着卡西一起不停的下落再下落。  
“涨...唔...”卡西还是有些不能适应，小腿开始有了挣动，被发现他意图的布冯压了下去，一个吻封住了他要抱怨的唇。  
“再一下...再一下”布冯放开卡西的时候，卡西终于是迷离了眼神，彻底沉浸在欲望里了。  
“舒服么，伊戈尔，我感觉很好，你呢”布冯舔吻起卡西精巧的下巴，不算明显的喉结，最后来到变得红艳的两点上，直教那处变得更肿更涨，最后肯定会在第二天明晃晃地提醒前一夜发生的疯狂。  
“舒服...哇啊...”敏感的身体无师自通地寻找更快乐的方式，早就硬挺的分身2在没有触碰的情况下竟然已经发泄出来。  
“真想，今夜都不要过去”

卡西睁开眼睛的时候布冯站在窗边吸着烟，迎着日光的剪影更加的优雅，让卡西又呆呆地看了半天。  
“你醒了”布冯贴心地递过一杯水，掐灭烟躺了回来。  
“嗯”卡西乖乖接过水，一时间只剩下卡西吞咽的声音。  
“Gigi，我们是不是再也见不到了”安静了一会，卡西的声音闷闷地传过来。  
“你想跟我继续保持联系？”布冯惊喜着，但是问话中还是透出些不确定来，他又该怎么解释一切开始的误会，少年会在知道真相之后头也不回的离开么。  
“Gigi你为什么要做这种工作呢”  
“如果...你会喜欢我么”  
“伊戈尔，能不能听我说一句”布冯眼中全是愧疚，让卡西有些疑惑。  
“你不想见我没关系”  
“不，伊戈尔我”布冯还是鼓足勇气拿出了自己的名片，这是他一直站在窗边想到的最直接的办法。  
“Gigi？”  
“抱歉，是我骗了你”布冯灰蓝的眼睛低垂着。“能不能至少不要讨厌我，昨天我...我是真的很想跟你”布冯看着卡西不知道什么情绪的表情慌了。  
“总裁大人...？”  
“伊戈尔”  
“鉴于我昨天也是目的不纯，好吧我承认一开始只是一个大冒险”  
“我可能是真的对你这样优质的人没抵抗力吧”  
“你...不怪我？”  
“难道你对我没感觉么，Gigi”  
“不不不，正相反，伊戈尔，虽然这样的时间这样的地点不太合适，但是我想我是对你一见钟情了”  
“好巧，我也是，Gigi，要不要试试换个关系”  
“求之不得”  
“伊戈尔卡西利亚斯先生，听闻你刚毕业，我这有个岗位很适合你，不知道你有没有意向”布冯做出一个单膝下跪的姿势，只是浴衣配着显得滑稽起来。  
“是什么”  
“男朋友”  
“求之不得”

end


End file.
